Codename:Demigods
by arissaprincess321
Summary: Crossover of PJO and KND! 1/362 & Percabeth promised! a bit of 86/60 2/5 3/4! and other too. Rated T just in case. Rachel never thought it was real. Annabeth gets impressed! Percy gets a life changing news!
1. Chapter 1

**Mckenzie Household**

Today was the 12th birthday of Rachel T. McKenzie A.K.A. Numbuh 362 of KND. Her mother was throwing her a big classy dinner party. Her parents invited the snobbiest folks in their village-not to mention their annoying "well behaved"(bratty/spoiled) kids. The party was Grand with tables and everyone was in their best clothes.

Even if the birthday girl was very touched her parents were celebrating her birthday at all, she was miserable- she wasn't trying to be thankful or anything, just sad of the reminder that her 13th birthday was only a year left. She has only a year of childhood left and she didn't even want to imagine about decommisioning.

She didn't want to lose her memories-who would?- but she promised herself that she'd rather take decommissioning with honor rather than betraying the KND, no matter how much she wants to keep her precious memories.

In the middle of the party, she excused herself and went up her room. On her bed, she found a brown paper package tied up with string.

At first, she was suspicious but she saw the official KND stamp on it. It has been cleared safe.A small baby blue envelope was attached from under the string. She picked it up and turned it over looking for an address or something,instead, only her code numbuh was seen,_ 'who could this be from?'_ she wondered opening the envelope, and there, on official KND paper was something she didn't expect,

* * *

><p><em>Dear Numbuh 362,sir<em>

_In behalf of the whole KND we would like to wish our fearless leader a Happy Birthday, We understand his is really not a time to celebrate but we all hope it could make a small difference..._

_Happy Birthday Numbuh 362!_

_Kids Next Door Rules!_

_-Sectors worldwide_

* * *

><p>The supreme leader smiled at this,at least she knows some people care. Suddenly Harvey passed by.<p>

"oh hey, sis. you already saw it?"he asked smiling "yes, I didn't expect anything actually. Were you the one who put in in my room?"

"yeah,well they told me since I lived with you I should give it to you coz. there's no time to mail it or give it to you via hamster" he said trying to loosen the grip of his tie. "why do we have to wear bear suites again?" Harvey asked. "ummm har vs, first, only boys need to wear that...we girls wear cocktail dresses. second you know mother with her classy parties" Rachel said with a bit of distaste on the second statement.

"I thought you wouldn't come up to your room while the party was still on so i left that here. Why'd you come up?not having fun?"Harvey said knowing very well why his sister isn't too happy about this birthday and trying to cheer her up.

Rachel sighed "I'm trying to but..." she trailed off "that's fine sis, you'll have tons of fun tomorrow at the party!" harvey exclaimed but realized he blurted out the big surprise, "oops" he said covering his mouth.

"what party?" rachel asked raising an eyebrow "n-nothing"he said sheepishly "numbuh 363!" "Fine, we -they planned you a surprise party, we're going tomorrow!"

"but-"before numbuh 362 was able to argue. Harvey asked "so are you gonna open it or what?"

Rachel opened the package. It was a blue laptop with matching case complete with a charger, a KND branded CD an USB"

"turn it on, sis"harvey insisted. Rachel pressed the power and turned it on. A note greeted her.

_-This is programed with minor information of KND and your close friends, we trust you enough to allow you to keep it until after decommissioning. It may help you recover a little information about your past but not enough for you to be a threat to the organization_

Rachel smiled more at this,she could keep something even after she got her mind wiped clean.

"let's get back to the party big sister leaduh! I think it's time to blow out your candles"harvey said

Rachel glanced at her nightstand "I wish they could be here" she sighed at the site of her older sisters reana and reena.

Reana (rih-anna) is 16 years eldest among the mckenzie children, she has brown hair like harvey's at shoulder length and milk chocolate eyes like rachel's. Reena (rih-nah) is 14 years eldest, she had blond hair like rachel's but longer

The picture was taken in their boarding school somewhere in new Hampshire,They only come to visit during vacations and were great and even for an operative to say-

"yeah they are pretty good-for teenagers"harvey commented "For teenagers"rachel agreed smiling

"come on numbuh 363, let's go!" she said leaving to go blow her candles.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hate it? Love it? confused of the characters? too OOC with harvey?eh, i always predicted he was a softie for his big sister leaduh.**

Me:BTW Reana's nickname is Rae (ray) Reena's is Ria (rhy-ya)

Rachel(362):you know, I don't remember having older sisters at all...

Me:shh that'll be our little secret!

Rachel:who is PJO and Percabeth?

Me: oh Hades!You don't know?

Rachel: duh! that's why I'm asking!- did you say Hades?

Me: umm-oh you'll see in the next chapter.I'm happy to make a crossover between my two faves KND an PJO! I was searching for some but there wasn't even a single one!-

Harvey:WE don't Care! just review! I wanna know what the crud PJO is too!

Me: hmmp! *singing*_ I'm so sick of it you're attention deficite..._

Demigods: Hey!

Me:oops, sorry I forgot...the whole ADHD thing...I didn't mean it that way,it was victories...tori Vega?...clarisse, why are you holding lamer?...Maimer! MAIMER!Don't kill me! can't a girl make one mistake?

Clarisse: Review you wimps or else...ares is watching

*insert thunder here*

Thalia: That goes for dad too

*insert earthquake here*

Percy:so is dad too!

Annabeth:(hugs Percy crushingly)You've came back!

Percy:uh- where-did-i-go?

*insert glaring and punching of angry Grey-eyed girlfriend*

Annabeth:uuuhhhggg you are such a SEAWEED BRAIN!

(complainingly storms off)

Percy:annabeth wait!I remembe-

Me: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, for a moment this crossover could wait…highschool takes a lot outta me and fanfiction….i just don't get enough time to enjoy….so I'll just postpone this story for now….but mark my words before the MARK MOF ATHENA comes out, this story would be half done….so please bear with me…thanks so much for the support guys….so SORRY

-Arissaprincess321


End file.
